Generally, signs found in telecommunications carrier sites may be warning signs, notice signs, caution signs, etc. that advise viewers of hazards that may be present. The signs may each convey varying information based on the proximity of the sign to a communications tower (of a telecommunications carrier site). Operators of the telecommunications carrier sites and/or communications towers may face monetary fines when sign(s) are not present or positioned incorrectly, as required by the regulatory agencies (e.g., a sign may not be located within a certain range of the tower, fallen, been damaged, etc.).